Spreadsheets are used for many different purposes, such as analyzing, managing, and sharing information. For example, a user may configure visualization tools to help the track and highlight important data trends. Many users and businesses attempt to add custom functionality to a spreadsheet application but programming these additions can be difficult and limited to the functionality exposed by the spreadsheet application.